


And Spring Comes Again

by Shynana404



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shynana404/pseuds/Shynana404
Summary: What happens when your first love suddenly disappears from you life only to reappear years later? He's no longer that happy and gentle person you remember him to be.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary spring afternoon; the cherry blossoms were blooming and the wind was softly blowing. Park Jiyoon was walking home from school.. Exams were right around the corner and it was stressing her out. Whenever she felt stressed she was always drawn to the water. Jiyoon walked under the cherry blossoms as she looked out into the water. The sun reflecting on the water made it look as if it was sparkling. Without any notice a sudden sun shower came. Jiyoon panicked and rushed over to a nearby park hoping to take cover.

Luckily, when Jiyoon reached the park it was completely empty. She took a breath of relief as she climbed up inside one of the playground tubes. As she moved further inside the tube she was surprised to see she wasn't alone. Jiyoon's eyes widened as she saw a familiar face. The boy noticing her presence turned to face her. His dark brown eyes interlocked with her as his expression showed a hint of shock, but shortly after softened up. He smiled at her gently letting her know it was okay for her to stay. Jiyoon slightly bit her lip as she took a seat a few feet away from the boy. A comfortable silence filled the air. Jiyoon took a quick glance over at the boy and studied his features. He attended the same school as her, however, he was a year older than her. They knew of each other by chance. Although they have never talked before their eyes always made contact with one another in the halls. Jiyoon took notice of water dripping down from his hair. She quickly sat up straight and reached into her bag searching for a handkerchief. She shyly stretched out her arm offering it to him. The boy was surprised by her gesture, but gratefully accepted.

After a few minutes of listening to nothing but the sound of raindrops hitting the plastic above them, it started to gradually get quieter. Figuring the rain has stopped the boy and Jiyoon crawled out of the tube and was met with a wet playground and the sunset. The boy turned around to face Jiyoon and handed her handkerchief back. She gave him a soft smile as she took it back and reached insider her bag to put it away. Her shoulders felt heavy and she quickly looked up. Her eyes widened as she realized his jacket was wrapped around her shoulder. She looked back at him to see that he was only a few inches away. His head was looking away from her; his facial expression showing a hint of embarrassment. Confused she looked down at her uniform to realized that her white shirt was exposing her bra. Embarrassed Jiyoon quickly turned away and put on his jacket. She gave him a big smile.

“Thank you”

"JI!" a loud voice echoed throughout the house. "JIYOON!"

The sound of footsteps and yelling got closer to the sleeping Jiyoon. She opened her eyes slowly as her twin brother, Jimin, kicked open the door. He ran his hand through his black hair pushing his bangs out of his face. He sighed seeing his sister still in bed. It was a school day and he didn't want her to get in trouble again for being late to school.

"JIYOON!" he rushed over to her bed making as much noise as possible. _"I can't believe she's still sleeping after all the noise I'm making"_ he thought to himself. _"Doesn't she know the consequences of being late to school?"_

He grabbed the ends of her blanket and in one go he pulled it off of her. Jiyoon shivered at the sudden cold air as she curled up into a ball.

"JIYOON!" he yelled as he grabbed onto both of her shoulders shaking her.

Jiyoon's eyes opened wide as she yelled back at her brother. "WHAT DO YOU WANT JIMIN!?!" 

"We going to be late" he warned.

Jimin let go of his half asleep twin sister and rushed over to her closet grabbing onto a clean uniform and threw it on her bed. "Come on! Get changed or else I'm leaving you"

"Fine!" Jiyoon groaned as gave into her brother annoying demands.

She let out a deep sigh as she watched him rush out of her room slamming the door behind her. Jiyoon ruffled her hair as she took another deep sigh. Jiyoon stared at her uniform for a while as she remembered the dream she just had. She found it odd to be suddenly dreaming of her first love. Was it a sign? Was today going to be different? Her heart ached a bit thinking of him. Jiyoon glanced out the window and wondering how he was doing. It's been 3 years since she saw him.

** _Flashback_ **

Hearing that Jimin joined the basketball team surprised Jiyoon. He was short and bashful, but she still supported him. Curious about the basketball team Jiyoon dropped by. Every day he would come home exhausted and unable to move. She was worried that her brother was having difficult keeping up with his short height. She more worried at the thought of him being bullied by the rest of the team. As she opened to the doors to the gym she was surprised to see a basketball directly coming at her.

"WATCH OUT!"

Jiyoon's body tensed up as she shut her eyes tight waiting for the impact. When it didn't come she opened her eyes surprised to see someone standing in front of her.

"As expected from one of our best players" the team praised him.

He turned around to look at her. Their eyes met and Jiyoon felt her heart racing and her face turning red. The one who threw the ball in her direction rushed over apologizing to her. Jimin rushed over and immediately grabbed onto his sister inspecting her for scratches and bruises. He let out a breath of relief when he realized she wasn't hurt.

"Yah. What are you doing here? You almost got hurt" he scolded her.

Jiyoon's eyes looked away from her brothers. "I was worried about you" she pouted.

Jimin turned red in embarrassment. Although they were siblings they rarely shared affection towards one another.

"Yah. No flirting during practice" one of the older members said.

"FLIRTING?" Jimin and Jiyoon said in disgust.

"That's my twin sister" Jimin introduced.

The team stopped their activities and all eyes were on Jiyoon. They looked at the two with great interest. Questions came flying left and right and soon practice was over. Jiyoon felt overwhelmed by the boys on the basketball team, however, her mind and gaze kept going towards one person. The person who became her first love. After graduation, no one was able to get into contact with him. It was unfortunate that she wasn't able to express her feelings for him.

_ **End of Flashback** _

\-----

Jimin and Jiyoon made it to school on time. Jiyoon was quiet the whole way home which made Jimin a bit worried. He didn't want to pry into her life so he waited until she was ready to talk. They were almost at the front doors of the school when a voice called out.

"Jiyoon!"

Jiyoon turned around to see her boyfriend, Park Jae, rushing over to her. Park Jae was the same age as Jimin and Jiyoon. He was quite popular with the ladies due to the fact he's in a band. He was tall which made Jimin jealous, however, that wasn't the reason why Jimin took a disliking towards him. Jimin took a glance at her boyfriend and rolled his eyes. He never approved of his sister dating someone like Jae. All he cared about was his band and rarely showed any affection to his sister. However, when he did show interest in his sister he always seemed to be able to put a huge smile on her face. Because of her smile he couldn't dare tell his sister to find someone better. Jae brushed a hand through his blonde hair and pushed up his glasses as he smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful"

Jiyoon smiled at her boyfriend. "Good morning Jae"

Jimin rolled his eyes at the scene. He had two options: head inside without them or wait for his sister. His instincts told him to wait for his sister. He never approved of leaving her alone with someone like him.

"Morning Jae" he greeted reminding him that he was there.

Jae took a quick glance at Jimin and looked back at his girlfriend ignoring him. "Jiyoon, you didn't respond to my text yesterday." his expression and tone went serious.

Shocked by his words she quickly took out her phone noticing the notification. "Ah. I'm sorry Jae. I didn't notice."

"You been replying to me slowly lately. Ah whatever."

Without hearing what else Jiyoon had to say he rushed into the school. Jiyoon and Jimin watched as he went inside. Jimin filled with anger as he watched as his sister get disrespected. He knew his sister would be upset. He sighed as he took hold of his sister's wrist and dragged her inside the school. Jiyoon dragged her feet behind him as she looked down at the floor. Jimin walked his sister to class in silence. When they got to the doors, before sending his sister in he pulled her to the side.

"Let's eat lunch by the fountain today okay? I'll meet you there. I'll buy the food so just wait there okay?" Jiyoon looked at her brother and nodded.

Without another word she walked inside. Jimin hovered at the door's of his sister's classroom for a bit longer worried about her. As soon as the bell rang her headed over to his classroom.

\-----

The lunch bell rang and Jiyoon got up to meet her brother at the place they promised. As she was walking she was stopped. A pair of hands grabbed onto her waist and turned her around. Her face gently hit a hard chest. Surprised she placed her hands on their chest and looked up. Her eyes widened to see Jae. He had a smile on his face and held her close.

"Where are you going?" Jae asked playfully.

"To eat with Jimin" Jiyoon responded as she gently got out of Jae's grasp.

"Ditch him and eat with me" Jae smiled.

Jiyoon hesitated. She hated breaking promises with people especially ones she made with her brother. Uncomfortable, she looked around not knowing what to do.

_"What do I do?"_ Jiyoon thought to herself. "M-Maybe tomorrow?"

Jiyoon studied her boyfriend's expression. He looked at her with a serious expression. After a few seconds of silence Jiyoon bid him goodbye and turned to go see her brother. A strong grip stopped her and pulled her back. Jiyoon's eyes widened as she turned to see her boyfriend with an angry expression. His grip on her wrist tightened.

_"Ugh. He's hurting me"_ Jiyoon thought to herself as she looked at him not knowing what to say to him.

"I'm your boyfriend. You should eat lunch with me when I tell you to" Jae said with a stern voice.

Jae's grip tightened and Jiyoon winced in pain. She felt as if her bones in her wrist was about to break.

_"What do I do?"_ she asked herself.

"She has plans already dude. You're hurting her"

Jiyoon and Jae turned to the voice's owner. Jiyoon's eyes widened as she saw a familiar face, her first love. He was taller, more muscular and his facial features became sharper. Jiyoon's mind went blank unable to comprehend what was happening. Her first love was standing right in front of her and her current boyfriend. Jae snickered and let go of Jiyoon's wrist. Without another word he walked away. Jiyoon was unable to keep her eyes off of him. He walked up to her and gently took the wrist that Jae was holding. Noticing a small bruise he gently rubbed his thumb along it.

"It doesn't look too bad"

Jiyoon paid attention to his voice and realized it was deeper and soothing to the ears. He let go of her wrist and walked away. There was something about him that drew Jiyoon in. Was it really her first love? He looked like an older version of him, but the aura around him changed. Finally snapping herself out of her thoughts she opened her mouth to call out to him to thank him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-"

"Suga!" voices called out behind her. A group of guys rushed over.

The man she thought was her first love turned around and gave his friends a smile. Jiyoon stood there confused. Soon her face turned red as she turned towards the wall in embarrassment.

"That was close! I was about to call someone the wrong name" she thought to herself.

She sighed realizing it was just a coincidence that the boy looked like he first love. Jiyoon shook off the thought of that boy being her first love and rushed over to meet her brother.

\-----

Jiyoon quietly sat down at a bench in front of the school's fountain. Luckily her brother wasn't around so she took that chance to quickly pull down her shirt sleeve as much as she can to hide her new bruise. She sat there remembering the events that just happened. Suga. His name echoed through her head. She shook her head and felt a little down that it wasn't her first love, Min Yoongi. Soon she saw her twin brother, Jimin, along with one of his good friends, Kim Taehyung approaching with a bag of food. Jiyoon watched as Taehyung flipped his light brown hair out of his face. His eyes met Jiyoon's and a smile instantly appeared on his face. He waved at her. Jiyoon shyly smiled at her brother's friend and waved back.

"I hope you don't mind." Jimin said carefully worried he would upset his sister. "I forgot I promised to eat with Taehyung today"

Jiyoon shook her head. "No, that's fine. I don't mind."

She smiled at her brother and Taehyung. Taehyung took a seat next to Jiyoon and Jimin took a seat on the other side of her. Jimin reached into the bag and pulled out 3 sandwiches and 3 drinks. He handed them out and the three of them started to eat enjoying one another's company. They smiled and cracked jokes. It was Jiyoon's first time hanging out with Taehyung in a long time. She didn't realize how funny he was. He was definitely different from most people she has met. Jiyoon's worries and stress escaped her forgetting about her angry boyfriend and the slight sadness she had in heart remembering her first love.

The lunch bell rang indicating lunch was over. The three of them got up and cleaned up their mess before heading back inside the school. Taehyung and Jimin stayed with Jiyoon and walked her to class. Taehyung kept making jokes the whole way putting a huge smile on her face. The three of them stood in front of Jiyoon’s classroom hovering until the teacher came.

“Yoon, There’s basketball practice later today so I won’t be able to walk home with you today” Jimin explain. Jiyoon nodded understanding the situation.

“Why don’t you come by like the old times?” Taehyung suggested with a huge smile on his face.

Jiyoon paused not knowing what to say. Taehyung looked her with eager eyes while Jimin’s eyes were on his phone. Jiyoon shook her head.

“I’m kind of tired today. Maybe next time” she declined. Taehyung’s expression fell. Jimin glanced over at the two and smirked.

“Next time” he pouted

Jiyoon nodded. “It’s a date!”

Taehyung turned red at Jiyoon’s words, however, Jiyoon didn’t notice. Looking past Taehyung’s shoulder she saw her teacher approaching. Her eyes widened when she saw the one called ‘Suga’ heading towards them as well

“Yoon?” Jimin called out her name snapping her out of her trance.

“Ah. What’s up?” she tried to play it cool. Her eyes shifted back to them.

“Your teaching is coming. We’re gonna go now okay?” Jiyoon nodded.

Taehyung and Jimin bid her goodbye and headed down the the hallway. Jiyoon turned to watch them leave for a bit. When she turned back around Suga was gone. She felt a little disappointed that she was unable to see him once again. Her teacher was only a few feet away when she decided to go inside her classroom.

\-----

The bell rang and Jiyoon quickly gathered her stuff. When she exited her classroom she was surprised to see Jimin and Taehyung waiting for her.

“What about practice?” Jiyoon asked.  
“We’ll walk you to the gates” Taehyung said with a huge smile. Jimin rolled his eyes.

Jimin knew since Taehyung met her in middle school he gradually started having feelings for her. All of his attention was on her once she entered the room or even if she was mentioned in a conversation. He never admitted it. Whenever Jimin would bring up the topic Taehyung always found a way to change the topic. Jimin walked a couple of steps behind the two. Taehyung always brought a smile to her face. In reality, he wouldn’t have had any issues if Taehyung went out with Jiyoon. Anyone would be better than Jae in his mind. The three of them arrived at the gate and Jimin watched as Taehyung and Jiyoon shyly waved at one another. She then turned to her brother and gave him a smile. Jiyoon made her way down the block and Jimin once again rolled his eyes as he watched Taehyung watched her leave.

“You better have not been staring at her ass” Jimin threatened.

Taehyung turned red. “D-Do you think I’m a pervert?!?” He punched Jimin’s arm. “Let’s go. We’re gonna be late!”

Taehyung ran off towards the gym as Jimin slowly followed behind him.

\----

As Jiyoon was walking home, she received a phone call. She was surprised to see it was Jae calling her.

“Hello?” Jiyoon answered quickly.

“Where are you?” Jae asked. He sounded irritated.

“O-On my way home” Jiyoon was surprised that Jae was asking where she was. ‘Did he want to go home together?’ she asked herself.

“What the fuck?” Jae yelled into the phone. “You went home already?”

“Jae what’s going on?” Jiyoon heard a female voice in the background. Her eyes widened.

‘Is he cheating on me?’ she asked herself. “Ja-” Before she was able to say anything else Jae disconnected the call. Jiyoon took a deep breath and let it out. A rush of stressed hit her hard. She immediately turned and went towards the water.

She walked the same path as the path in her dreams. She sighed as she gazed out into the water. The sunset hit the top of the water making it sparkle. The cool breeze felt as if they were blowing her stress away. She took another sigh as she sat down on a bench.

‘Why does my life feel so stressful and full of drama?’ Jiyoon asked herself. ‘Is Jae cheating on me? Who was that voice? Why did he call me in the first place?’

Jiyoon was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice someone took a seat next to her. When she finally snapped out of it she realized she wasn’t alone. Her eyes shifted to her right and her eyes widened to see who it was. It was the one from earlier: Suga. Jiyoon suddenly tensed up and sat up straight. She tried her hardest to continue looking straight.

‘What is he doing here?’

After a long moment of silence. Suga stood up. Jiyoon instinctively turned and watched him get up. He turned to look at her. Without another word he took off his school uniform blazer and walked over to her. He stood in front of her. Jiyoon looked up at him and studied his features. The resemblance to Yoongi was crazy. Without another word he put his blazer over her shoulders.

“They should really make girl uniforms with a thicker fabric” he said. “See you around Jiyoon”

Jiyoon was stuck in a trance. She was having trouble processing the situation. When she finally was able to realize what happened she quickly got up and turned to him.

“YOONGI” she yelled out his name.

Suga turned around and gave her a smirk. A mixture of emotions rushed through Jiyoon. She watched as Yoongi walked down the block leaving her behind.

‘Suga is Yoongi. Yoongi is Suga. He’s back!’


	3. Chapter 3

Jiyoon went to school early the next day. She was still dazed from meeting her first love that she couldn’t believe it actually happened. She was confused yet happy to see him again. In fact, she wanted to see him again. He grew up well. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered his features. He was taller and more handsome. Jiyoon remembered the type of strong and mysterious aura that he had surrounding him. It was different from his innocent one back in middle school.

Jiyoon found herself going to school alone. Jimin had an early practice with the basketball team so he went to school a few hours earlier than her. After reaching her classroom she quickly sent a good morning text to Jae then put her things down at her desk. Since the classroom was empty and it was too silent for Jiyoon’s liking; she decided to go visit her brother and watch him practice.

As Jiyoon entered the gym she was surprised to see a lot of girls from different years on the sidelines watching the basketball practice intensely. She rolled her eyes as they squealed and cheered every time someone scored a point. Jiyoon distanced herself from them and took a seat on the bleachers. Almost instantly she recognized Jimin and Taehyung. They were practicing hard. Their eyes were full of determination and they were both covered in sweat. Every time Jimin and Taehyung made a shot she heard some of the girls were squealing and cheering. 

` _ Ah. So they’re that popular?`  _ Jiyoon nodded to herself kind of impressed that they were so popular.

Jiyoon felt a vibration in her pocket. She reached in and took her phone out to check her messages when she heard someone yell out

“WATCH OUT!”

Jiyoon looked up and was surprised to see the ball heading in her direction. She dropped her phone and brought her arms up to shield her face. Jiyoon shut her eyes and waited for the incoming contact. The whole court went silent. 

“You really need to find better places to sit” a low husky voice commented breaking the silence.

Jiyoon immediately opened her eyes and she was surprised to see Yoongi in front of her holding the ball. He glanced at her and smirked. At once all the muscles in her body relaxed. A sense of deja vu came rushing. Jimin and Taehyung rushed over.

“Yoon are you okay?” Jimin asked pulling her up to her feet. His facial expressions screamed that he was extremely worried for his sister. Almost instantly he began inspecting her for any bruises. Jiyoon heard a few of the other girls say some nasty things about her realizing that they might mistake her as his girlfriend. Throughout the years Jimin and Jiyoon started to change their hair colors to help people tell them apart and soon their facial structures changed a lot making it impossible to tell that they were siblings. She ignored them and waited for her brother’s inspection to end.

“Yah. It didn’t even hit me. Why are you inspecting me?” Jiyoon snapped annoyed at the unnecessary attention.

“Yah. If you complain about pain later on it's not my fault” Jimin stood up straight and turned to Yoongi. “I owe you again for saving her”

“It’s nothing” Yoongi and Jimin exchanged a look that Jiyoon couldn’t read. Yoongi broke his eye contact and looked at the players on the court. “Go back to your positions and continue practicing” Yoongi demanded. His voice was full of authority.

“Yes Captain!” the rest basketball team responded except for Taehyung.

Yoongi tossed to ball to Jimin and he instantly ran back onto the court. Taehyung hesitated. He looked back at Jiyoon and gave her phone back. Jiyoon was surprised to see Taehyung holding her phone. In fact, she didn’t even realize she dropped it. Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile. That smile was able to make some of his worries go away. Reluctantly, Taehyung ran back onto the court. As soon as practice resumed and everyone’s attention was back to the players on the court, Yoongi took a seat next to Jiyoon leaving a respectable distance between the two of them. The silence between them was unbearable so Jiyoon decided to break it.

“So you’re the captain?” Jiyoon asked taking a side glance at him.

Yoongi chucked. “I’m surprised you just noticed. You’ve been coming to games to support Jimin and Taehyung but you’ve never noticed me. I feel a bit hurt”

Jiyoon turned red. ‘ _ Was he always a smooth talker? _ ’ “I-It’s not my fault you go by different names. Like I heard your friends call you Suga, but isn’t your name Yoongi?”

Yoongi turned and a devilish smirk appeared on his face. He slid up next to Jiyoon and leaned in close to her ear. “Do names really matter? I noticed you since you the first day of your first year. You never changed” Jiyoon turned red. “Plus since Jimin and Taehyung tried out for the basketball team so I knew you wouldn’t be too far away”

Jiyoon instantly turned towards Yoongi. His face was inches apart from hers. She looked into his dark eyes as they stared right back at her. He was giving her a mischievous grin, but it made him look so attractive. Her face was red and her heart was pounding. Jiyoon started to feel self conscious that Yoongi would be able to hear it. Their moment was ruined when there was a loud thud coming from the court. The crowd gasped as a whistle blew. Jiyoon and Yoongi turned their attention back to the court. Almost instantly Yoongi went back to his original position. Jiyoon looked at the group of basketball players crowded over someone. When they dispersed she was surprised to see Taehyung on the floor. He slammed his hand on the ground as if he was frustrated at something.

Even though Taehyung’s attention should’ve been on practice he couldn't help but notice Jiyoon and Yoongi’s interaction. He did his best to keep his head in the game. However, it was when Yoongi leaned in close to Jiyoon when he started to feel uneasy. Jealousy started to consume him. Before he knew it, he hit the cold floor hard. Everyone crowded around him, but all he wanted to see was Jiyoon and Yoongi. Frustrated, he slammed his hand on the ground. As the crowd slowly stopped surrounding him he saw Yoongi and Jiyoon were back in their original positions.

Yoongi got up and called out to him “Get your head in the game Kim Taehyung” The amount of authority Yoongi had in his voice sent shivers down her spine. 

Jimin helped Taehyung up. Taehyung shook his head and cursed under his breath. Jiyoon and Taehyung’s eyes met and he instantly turned his back towards her. Jiyoon felt confused and worried for her friend. The rest of practice consisted of Taehyung making plenty of mistakes causing the coach to eventually make him sit out to relax. Jiyoon felt sorry for him.

\---

The morning went by with no other issues. Taehyung was still feeling down so Jimin decided to have lunch alone with him. Jiyoon decided to eat lunch with her boyfriend.

_ Jiyoon: Where are you? _

_ Jiyoon: Let’s have lunch together! _

Jiyoon waited in her classroom for a reply. When she didn’t get one she decided to go looking for Jae. Jiyoon walked down the hall in the direction to his classroom. Surprisingly she saw Yoongi standing outside a classroom with a few of his friends. The two of them made eye contact. However, Jiyoon quickly looked away and walked past him without saying anything. Jiyoon quickly turned the corner and stopped in her tracks shocked to see the scene in front of her.


End file.
